youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LazarBeam
Lannan Eacott (born: ), better known online as LazarBeam, is an Australian YouTuber mostly known for his Fortnite: Battle Royale videos. He is most famous for creating Fortnite 'memes,' and somewhat less known for his Reddit reaction videos and demonitization. Personal Life Lannan Eacott was born in Australia. He and his family originally lived in the countryside of Australia, the prevalence of rodents there causing him to develop of fear of rodents later in life. He currently lives in Sydney with his sister. Lannan dropped out of high school at age 15 and began work as a contstruction worker. Lannan has recently moved out of his parents' house and into a house of his own. His sister Tannar has her own channel on which she posts vlogs, mukbangs, gaming footage, and other content. 'Willeh' is the name of Lannan's dog which he has fathered since November 2017. Lannan is also known to feature members of his family on his channel, such as his father and his nephew Bodhi. Games Played * Agar.io * Akinator * Ark Survival * Afterlife: The Game * Besiege * Bear Simulator * BeamNG.Drive * Crossout * ClusterTruck * Casey Powell Lacrosse 16 * Call Of Duty: Black Ops 3: Zombies * Diep.io * Dead By Daylight * FaceRig * Fallout 4 * Feed And Grow * Five Nights At Freddy's 4 * Fortnite: Battle Royale * Geometry Dash * GiAnt Simulator * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Grand Theft Auto 5: LSPDFR * HandBall 16 * Happy Wheels * Hello Neighbour * Hybrid Animals * Just Cause 3 * Life: The Game * Madden 16 * Muddy Heights * Madden 16: Gauntlet * Madden 16: Challenge * Madden 16: Simulation * Madden 16: Pack Opening * Mope.io * Madden 16: Ultimate Team * Madden 16: NFL Challenge * Madden 16: Draft Champions * Madden 16: Career Challenge * Madden 16: Ultimate Team Pack Opening * NHL 16 * NBA 2K14 * NBA 2K15 * NBA 2K16 * NASCAR '15: Victory Edition * Online Headball * Overwatch * Paint The Town Red * Rocket League * Rory Mcilroy PGA Tour (Game) * Slither.io * Super Truck * Snow (Game) * Simple Planes * Super Mario Maker * Star Wars Battlefront * Sperm Simulator 2017 * Surgeon Simulator: Inside Donald Trump DLC * Tasty Blue * The Sims 4 * The Division * Table Monster * Towel Required * Trackmania Turbo * The Impossible Game * UFC 2 * Universe Sandbox 2 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * Would You Rather? * Who's Your Daddy? * Will You Press The Button? * Yandere Simulator * Turbo Dismount * Pokémon Go * Poly Bridge * Higher Lower * Stupid VR * Gang Beasts * Welcome to the Game * Next Car Game: Wreckfest * Roblox * Raft Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 20, 2017. *2 million subscribers: July 11, 2018. *3 million subscribers: July 30, 2018. *4 million subscribers: August 18, 2018. *5 million subscribers: September 16, 2018. *6 million subscribers: October 23, 2018. *7 million subscribers: December 5, 2018. *8 million subscribers: January 17, 2019. *9 million subscribers: March 9, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: August 30, 2018. *2 billion video views: January 29, 2019. Similar Channels *Muselk *Lachlan *Mrfreshasian Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views